Some computer system applications have unique needs when it comes to memory subsystems. A graphics hardware usage model is one such example. Many graphics workloads demand high memory bandwidth with minimal latency. For example, graphics display engines may require a large sustained bandwidth with short latency to provide a real-time user experience (e.g., to avoid display delays and stuttering, etc.). A display engine's accesses to a frame buffer may not be sustained with a slow physical memory, given today's display resolutions with multiple displays. A large cache may address bandwidth demand, but known cache solutions may be unpredictable in performance where cache allocations may be bounded by cache replacement policies and may not guarantee a stable user experience. Known solutions attempt to ensure physical memory technologies have sufficient memory bandwidth and acceptable latency to ensure display performance. These known solutions favor more costly memory subsystems of either high bandwidth memory systems with separate caches, or dedicated local memory options with expensive technologies. However, with increased demand and cost pressure to keep up with such demand, these solutions are difficult to maintain.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number may identify the drawing in which the reference number first appears.